UnderTale: Where am I?
by UGSans
Summary: This is my first UnderTale story, and I hope you don't mind a OC of mine (Yuma is her name) Please don't hate ;u;


**Undertale: Where am I?**

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

.

.

.

.

Yuma's Pov

"Ugh..." she sat up and looked around "..t-this" she got up and walked down the hallway and walked in the doorway looking at the flower was looking at her.

No one's Pov

"Howdy!" the flower said as he smiled up at her while Yuma was looking down at him "F-Flowey? is that you?" the flower was a little surprised and looked at her again "...how'd you..never mind..human.." he said while disappearing into ground and leaving the human in confusion. Yuma heard footsteps and she got scared wanting to hide but it was to late, Yuma looked up at the goat monster. "oh my did you fall down here? my name is Toriel and i'm the gatekeeper of the ruins, here come with me my child" she said smiling softly at Yuma, Yuma was still confused at this point but followed her hoping the goat mom didn't have anything evil planned she didn't trust her but had a feeling that something changed about her.

(Skipping the puzzles i'm lazy..)

"Here we are my child" Toriel said smiling down at Yuma "welcome to your new home" she took hold of Yuma's hand and walked her to a bedroom "here is your new room, you must be pretty tired from falling down the hole and all the puzzles we did" Toriel said while rubbing Yuma's hair "oh my i think something is burning here go take a nap while I prepare the pie for us" she said while running off to the kitchen and leaving Yuma in the bedroom. "I am pretty tired.." she said yawning and climbing into the kid bed and falling asleep.

-Yuma's Dream-

The snow harshly fell as the wind blew bad Yuma and Flowey was looking for Sans after the big fight with his older brother Papyrus, "S..Sans! Where are you!?" Yuma shouted while walking around Snowdin's entrance she felt Flowey shivering while huddling under her hair and sweater "Y-Yuma..w-we have to go back to S-Sans and Papyrus's house!" no re spawns from Yuma that worried him "Y-Yuma?" Yuma fell face first into the snow shivering Flowey started to panic "Y-Yuma! W-Wake up!" he shouted at her feeling her forehead "D-Damn it...your burning up..this was a bad idea..." Flowey softly said to her, he then unwrapped himself and started to yell for help Yuma was starting to blackout she started to hear crunching in the snow and soft whispered near her "D-Damn it kid...I told you n-not to worry about m-me.." said the voice then warmth took over just as Yuma blacked out

-Dream end-

(1:00 pm)

Yuma woke up quickly, sat up in sweat and slowly panting she then softly sighed "it was only a dream.." she said while looking down at the floor and saw a piece of pie on a plate, Yuma moved the covers off of her and got off the bed she looked at it closely 'oh good it's not a snail pie' she said to herself while taking a piece of it and placing it into her mouth while putting the rest of it in a bag she found then wore it on her back and walked out of the bedroom and headed over to the living room where Toriel was sitting on her chair and reading a book. Toriel looked down at her with a smile "ah my child you slept the day way, did you get the pie?" Yuma nodded and then looked down "..mom? How can I leave the ruins?" Yuma said and looking up a little at the goat mom she seemed sad "my child...please wait here I have to go do something..." she said while getting up and hurrying out of the living room and going down the basement stairs. Yuma quickly followed her down the basement stairs she turned left and saw Toriel in front of a big door "so..you really wish to leave huh? my child.." she said while summoning fireballs around her. "Asgore..the king with kill you, prove it to me that you are strong enough" she started to frown sadly then she turned around to face Yuma and threw the fireballs at her, Yuma started to dodge the fireballs but while she was doing that she tripped and fell as a fireball aimed for her leg got burned she started to cry softly then pressed the mercy button. "what are you doing? Fight or Run away." Yuma carefully got up and started to run towards Toriel the goat mom gasped as she was being hugged by the young human "don't worry mom..i'll visit you i promise" Yuma said with a small smile while looking up at Toriel, Toriel opened the big door for Yuma and waved goodbye while she closed the door after Yuma exited.


End file.
